The invention relates to a driving device for vehicle units, for example a front or rear windshield wiper device.
In electric motors known from the prior art, a brush holder is generally accommodated in a pole housing of the electric motor. In other embodiments, the brush holder is provided in the gear mechanism housing in a manner more or less unshielded by metal. In both cases, the installation space around the brush holder remains unused and also contributes to increasing the size of the motor.
Therefore, a driving device for a vehicle unit is provided according to the invention, in which driving device at least a portion of a pole housing and/or of a gear mechanism housing has a metal shield for shielding at least a portion of the drive motor, for example the brush holder and the brush elements of said drive motor.